Do You Really Love Me?
by oscarbobbington
Summary: After crash landing on Tatooine Sabine and Ezra are stuck in the Desert together and when they do find an inn the room has one flaw...I'm not going to tell you though. Rating is subject to change.
1. Stranded

**Ok so ****this is my first story and support would be great. Should I continue with this? Reviews are appreciated.**

**P.S: Humour is coming in later chapters and I can't wait to write it.**

* * *

><p>Sabine<p>

Ever since we crashed here on Tatooine I've been stuck in the desert with Ezra, Of all the people I could've been stuck in the desert with I get him. He doesn't have a clue where we are or where we're going.

Ezra

I swear Sabine yelled at me for the millionth time today it's not my fault we're stranded on a desert planet in the middle of nowhere, it's kind of Hera's fault she is the one who let Chopper fly the ship. The plan is to find each other and make our way to mos eisley but we haven't found anyone at all.

Sabine

You would think that on a desert planet there would be at least one inn in (ha) the middle of the desert but so far nothing. After this experience I'll never be able to look at sand in the same way ever again that's for sure. Anyway at least Ezra hasn't started flirting with me yet...not yet anyway.

Ezra

Oh yay I'm stuck in the desert with the grumpiest mandolorian ever! Walking through the desert is really boring it can't be long before we find something right?

Hera

I'm all alone in the desert isn't that fun? Oh wait no I'm not alone I have the most annoying astromech droid ever with me...great just great. I wonder how sabine's getting along with Ezra she won't admit it, not even to herself, but she kind of loves him and knowing his terrible sense of direction there probably lost in the desert together maybe she'll admit it then?

Sabine

Walking, that's what I've been doing for hours now I would love to stop just for a few minutes my feet are burning and I'm thirsty, hungry and bored. I'm having a wonderful time.

Ezra

I hear a thud behind me and see Sabine unconscious on the sand, she must have collapsed from the heat, maybe even thirst or hunger! This is bad this is really bad wait I can hear something is that...yes, yes it is. A man driving a cart comes through the desert. Before I even know what I'm doing I jump out in front of him and thank god he lets us on. Turns out he owns an inn not too far from here and we can stay there for a while. I clutch hold of Sabine's hand and just hope she'll be alright.


	2. Note

Chapter 2 will either be put up on Thursday, Friday or Saturday because right now it's a work in progress. By the way:

Stormcutter684: That's for me to know and you to find out.

clank2662: WORKING ON IT.

assassin2000: fixed it.

Chapter 2 is actually kind of short, I'm just so busy right now and haven't really had time to work on it.


	3. Don't Worry Squishy Will Save You

Ezra

I've made it clear that I'm not leaving Sabine's side until she wakes up. I'm trying to convince myself that she'll live but I'm not so sure...

Sabine (still unconscious)

It's bitter cold and it's dark. I don't hear anything...maybe I'm dead maybe I just dropped dead in the middle of the desert maybe that's why I'm cold maybe that's why it's silent but I can't be dead because...because I can feel something, someone to be more precise. Is it Ezra is he the one tightly gripping my hand. Did he find somewhere to stay? Is he alright? Maybe he is dead. I feel bad because what if I never see him again I'll never be able to tell him that...that I think I love him.

I can start to feel and hear things now, I'm definitely on a bed and I can sometimes hear Ezra's voice. Earlier on I heard a girl, I think she might be a few years younger than me and Ezra, from what I can hear she keeps bringing food to Ezra but he barely touches it. Why can't I just wake up it's pitch black and freezing inthis Limbo-like place. I want to throw my arms around Ezra and feel like I'm alive again.

It must have been at least a month since I collapsed and Ezra hasn't left. I hear he eats now which is good. It's less cold now and I can even move occasionally but I still can't see and I want to. I can feel Ezra press his hand against my cheek and I don't want him to take it away but he does and it's only because someone's yelling at him to eat something. I can tell that Ezra is really worried about me. I want to wake up and comfort him, but I can't and I just have to deal with that.

Hera

Sand. I hate sand. I never used to but now I do. One morning I swear I'm going to wake up and I'll be on fire or maybe Chopper will be half melted, perhaps that wouldn't be so bad, no I shouldn't say that I'll regret it later.

( back on the ghost )

Squishy (OC)

There are many thing I know in the world some of them being, I am a witch, I am the only witch, the empire killed my people, I am 10,999,999 years old and the cockpit of the ghost is on fire. Interesting stuff. I should go get my burn cream from the med room because it can't be long before someone is burned, on the topic of that maybe I should check on Ezra, Sabine, Hera and Chopper see how they are doing on Tatooine because they've been gone for a flipping month but first things first I'm fed up of watching Zeb fail at putting out fires, I mean seriously it can't be that hard right? I can just cast a quick extinguishing spell and attempt to call Hera's com then wait no now I remember her's is broken and Ezra didn't get round to fixing it before he left so she's out of the question, Ezra's maybe? Nope he forgot his (stupid bozo), Chopper? Not even gonna try, Sabine? Yes Sabine is the only one there who I can call, I call her and I don't like what I hear. Apparently Sabine is unconscious and has been for a month, Hera and Chopper are missing and The ship they stole? Chopper crashed it. Well done, I congratulate you on your success, the worst part is if I took the Phantom to Tatooine it would take me almost half a week to get there. Why life just why. I tell Ezra to ask the people who run the inn if they have any strong smelling flowers, fruit or herbs that he can use to try and wake up Sabine. Of course as there is with all our missions there's a funny part, the innkeeper and his family think Ezra and Sabine are lovers, well I guess you could say that anyway, Sabine secretly loves him and Ezra kissed her once, she slapped him though, I had to give him some ice for it afterwards. I prepare a bag for the trip and load my supplies onto the Phantom. Zeb catches me in the act and asks where I'm going and as usual he calls me Midge, he does this because I'm shorter than the rest of the crew, being a witch I can do whatever I please, heck I could destroy all of existence with the click of a finger but I was never trained properly before my people were slaughtered, so naturally I can shape shift, I take the form of a human preteen with blonde hair that sits on my shoulders and brown eyes that look almost black with the mandatory cat ears and tail that all witches have, mine are soft grey and fluffy or maybe because I annoy him sometimes and a midge is a type of bug and bugs are annoying, unless their spiders. Spiders are just plain awesome. I tell Zeb I'm off to save Ezra's butt (for what seems like the 560 millionth time), thankfully he says he'll tell Kanan for me, which is good, I don't feel like facing Kanan's wrath right now. I can fly a ship easy peasy because Hera taught me so I'll be fine. It's time to set off for Tatooine, rescue mission style.


	4. Love, Awakenings and Sith

Note: In the story Ezra and Sabine are the same age (both 16)

* * *

><p>Ezra<p>

Smelling herbs are horrible things, I remember when Squishy used them before but if their going to help Sabine then I'll deal with it. I think I remember seeing some. The innkeeper's daughter (I think her name is Amanda) has some I think...

Sabine

Finally, Squishy called, she's always saving our lives, she's fun too. She likes to paint and blow stuff up, she paints with a brush and will only use black paint. I don't know much about her and her past but according to her its very interesting (she's 10,999,999 years old). She has a pet loth-cat called Space Waffle so you can guess she isn't the most normal person ever. I heard her mention something about finding some strong smelling flowers, fruits or herbs that Ezra can use to try and wake me up. I wish he would hurry up with that, I want to see him and I want to feel alive once again.

Ezra found the herb and their probably the most disgusting things I have ever smelt, the worst thing is I don't think they're working all that well.

Amanda

No matter what I try he just won't develop feelings, I just don't understand, I've tried everything from friendlyness and subtle flirts to helping him out all the time, now I can't even bear to look into his bright blue eyes anymore. Most of my time is spent sitting on the sand, simply staring at the emptiness of my home planet. This time it's different, inside of me I only feel hatred and a desire for revenge, a ship lands in the desert and mysterious man steps out of it. He begins to head this way, towards me. When he stands before me, he removes his hood...

Hera

Recently I've been staying at a kind farmers place, but I think it's about time I left, because I need to find Ezra and Sabine of course, with Chopper not on my heels we set off for another "fun" trek through the desert. Then I see something in the distance and what I see is horrifying, the Inquisitor's ship is here and I can see him, he has a young girl who looks about 15 with him. At least he's leaving...for now.

Ezra

Amanda has just left with the Inquisitor. I watched her, by the looks of it she went with him willingly. Why does he want her, what is he planning to do with her? Sabine is still unconscious on the bed, I want her to wake up, but it's been over a month now and Squishy will be here in a few days, I just want her to wake up.

Amanda

This Pau'an will bring out the worst in me. I can feel it. I have been shown to my quarters and apparently my training begins tomorrow, I'm going to become a Sith, whatever that is...

Sabine

It's quiet but light, I think I'm awake, but when I see Ezra beside me I know it's true, I'm alive. I fling my arms around him and fall off the bed, my lips pressed against his. I don't even want to know how much I'm blushing right now. Looking around the room I notice one thing in particular.

There is only one bed.

* * *

><p>Congrats to the Guest who figured that out before I even got to this chapter. Hope you enjoyed leave a review and check out my other story.<p> 


	5. AN: I need help

Sorry about not updating Ina while, I'm just so busy with everything and I need some help for the next chapter, you see I would like to have an M scene for the next chapter but I'm having a bit of trouble writing one so it would be great if someone could write me one, I'm not asking for a whole chapter, just a scene/moment/whatever you want to call it, if no one can write me one then I'll just stick with the T rating. About the next chapter, ummm, probably won't be up until the new year. See you all soon and Merry Christmas!


End file.
